Rising Darkness Fading Light
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A prophecy that could change everything. The possession of a hero. The corruption of a muggle born. This is the story of a dark obsession and the fall of the Wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rising Darkness Fading Light**  
**Rating: M  
Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Tom Riddle (Possessed Harry Potter)  
Summary: A prophecy that could change everything. The possession of a hero. The corruption of a muggle born. This is the story of a dark obsession and the fall of the Wizarding world.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!  
AN: I've had this idea for a while now and so I thought I would give it a shot. This is going to be a darker story and not a redemption Tom RIddle story. There will be violence and death so you have been warned. I do not have a Beta reader for my Harry Potter stories so if there are mistakes I am sorry.**

A wise muggle once said that words were the key to ruling the world. He never realized how true his statement actually happened to be. Deep in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, a light blue orb with a featureless face made up of wisps of smoke, spoke about a prophecy nobody had ever heard of before. The boy known as Harry Potter had heard a decoy planted by the Dark Lord himself. This prophecy was unknown to most having been forgotten centuries ago.

"A child shall be born in the seventh month and he will defeat the Dark Lord, but darkness will rise again. A girl of weakened blood shall be born as well and her mind alone rivals that of even the darkest wizard of all time. She will either be the savior of the Wizarding world or the death of it. Light and dark will fight for the rights to her heart and soul and the one who gains her allegiance will have power never before known. A soul torn in three; one tainted in darkness, another in light, and the last most important piece was not dark nor was it light. Instead it was filled with knowledge and for the most part that knowledge had yet to be tapped in to.

The power to defeat the Dark Lord resides in this girl unless he can drag her in to the shadows. Once two parts of the soul connect on the physical plain one will be unable to live without the other. A coupling will create an heir and through that heir the magical world will know peace or destruction. When the moon bleeds red it will be time for an heir to be created. If the date is missed time will fold in and collapse on itself. The fate of all lies with the one with muddled blood."

The face vanished to show a picture of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The vision Harry stared straight at the muggle born witch as he spoke to whoever may be listening. "If the light soul is chosen all remaining Horcruxes shall be destroyed and yet if the dark sends out its shadows and infect the knowledgable one, the new soul that is created will be the ultimate vessel for the remaining pieces of the soul.

Tom Riddle shall be reborn on the start of a new school year in a new body which is already occupied with the light soul. If he succeeds in the task of corrupting the lioness, the light soul will be destroyed as will the dark if he fails. As the dawn of the new year approaches it is time for the final battle between light and dark. The future of the entire world is in the hands of a simple choice; light or dark?"

With that said the faces vanished and the orb grew quiet once more. A shadowy figure stood in the corner as he took in what he had just learned. Well this certainly changed things though if it changed them for better or worse he was still unsure. only time would tell and right now he had a lot of planning to if he wanted to win this war. He had come to far to let it all crumble before his very eyes. He would do whatever it took to get things to go his way just as he had in the past. Nobody would ruin his plans, nobody.

TBC...

**AN: I know it was short, but it is just the introduction. I had to write this because it was stuck in my head and I do hope you like it.  
Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

Harry Potter realized that he must be dreaming because he remember having gone to bed after the feast in the great hall, to celebrate the start of a new school year. Still, even though he knew he was dreaming, he had to admit that it felt so real. He could smell the scent of logs burning on a fire, he could feel the heat of the flames, he could taste the dusk that had gathered on the old furniture, an he could everything as clearly as if he were seeing them with his own two eyes. It was actually quite frightening because while he could feel and taste and use his other senses, he was unable to move any of his limbs. It was a lot like being trapped in the body of someone else and having no control over his physical body. His mind was there, but everything else seemed to be out of his control for the time being.

His body, or that of whosever he was inhabiting, stood up and started pacing back and forth before finally going to the mirror and staring at his reflection, and it was Harry's reflection. Taking a very close look at his face in the glass, he realized that he looked off and it took him a minute to figure out why. His eyes, the same eyes his mother used to have, were no longer green, but a dark crimson which reminded him of blood. The smile on his face was twisted, dark somehow and not something he recognized. By all rights it was his body and yet at the same time it wasn't. It was an evil version of his body, something he felt he could relate to no matter how hard he tried.

"You feel that way because this body is no longer yours." He could his lips moving in the reflection even though he wasn't the one speaking. The voice reminded him of a hiss and something he had heard before. The voice belonged to the one and only Voldermort, AKA, Tom Riddle. "Soon this body will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You will be trapped inside your own mind with only the ability to watch as I live your life."

_No_! Harry cried out in his mind. This was his life and he would never let Voldermort take it over. The dark wizard had always taken his parents and Harry would be damned before he lost his body to this monster as well_. I won't allow you to take my body. Dumbledore will stop you. He would never let that happen._

Voldermort spoke once again with laughter behind his words. "Do you honestly think that old fool can save you? The only reason he has kept you alive this long is because he has a precise time he wants you to die. He has known he would throw you to the snakes since the moment you were born. He raised you like a cow to slaughter. It's ironic that I am called a monster when is just as guilty as I am. Dumbledore always has his own agenda, just ask his brother about what happened to his sister. Your hero is not as noble as he has led you to believe."

Harry couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. Voldermort was just trying to shake his trust in Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts would never do something so sinister would he? Dumbledore believed in saving life, not destroying it. Harry told himself he had to remember what the Headmaster once told him about how Voldermort was good at manipulating people and making them believe whatever he said no matter how far fetched it may seem. _Dumbledore would never do that. He isn't like you who kills for pure joy. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive because he cares about everyone. Anyone can be evil Tom, but it takes an exceptionally strong person to be able to resist the dark and fight for the good. You're the weak one and in the end your hatred will be your downfall and when that happens I am going to be there to watch. You won't get my body Tom, I have to much to live for._

"In the end that will be your downfall." Voldermort stated as he continued to look in the glass at his reflection. "Emotional attachment will be what kills you Harry Potter. You would die for those you love and I do not have that problem. I will kill my most trusted Death Eater simply because I feel like it. Good does not always win against evil and I am going to prove that by bringing down the Wizarding world's on hope for a brighter future. I will tear this world down before stripping it and remolding it in to what i desire and there is absolutely nothing you can do about. All those people you love? I will kill them while in your body and you will have no other choice than to watch. Maybe I will keep a few of them alive, torture them in to insanity until they beg for death. The little redheaded girl you fancy will be first. I'm not going to kill her. I'll give her to one of my death eaters. They would love to break her in. Her brother will die since he is a waste of space. I think I will keep the mudblood for myself. She has potential despite her dirty blood."

Harry saw red and he wished he could something, but since this was a dream there wasn't much he could do. _If you touch Hermione or any of my friends, I swear that I will-_

"You'll do what?" Voldermort interrupted with another dark laugh. "There isn't anything you can do Potter. Enjoy what time you have left in your body because I can promise you won't have it for much longer. To ensure you won't cause anymore trouble, I am making sure you won't remember this dream. I will be seeing you very soon."

Harry woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat and shivering. He knew he must have had a nightmare, but for some reason he could not remember what it had been about. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he went down to the common room. He would work on some homework and maybe it would distract him from the irrational fear coursing through him.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short, but I warned you all they would be. This chapter sets up things for what will happen next.**

**Please R&R like always1**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

Since Harry had been unable to sleep, he was down in the great hall for breakfast before any other student. He had been unable to concentrate on his schoolwork because the dream that he could not remember had been tugging at the edges of his mind. It was like he wanted to remember, but something was blocking his mental path. Every single time he thought he may be able to recall something from his dream, a searing pain would start where his scar was before expanding to affect his entire skull. Eventually he decided just to give up trying to remember his dream. If he was meant to recall it then he would eventually and forcing it wasn't doing anything other than giving him a splitting migraine.

It didn't surprise him any when Hermione came down soon after him. She always had been and early riser and most days it would her who arrived first. He smiled as she sat down across from him and poured herself some pumpkin juice as well as a glass for him. "You're up early today Harry. Is everything alright? You seem rather pale. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing to get checked over. You may be the 'boy who lived,' but that doesn't mean you are immune to the flu or the common cold. Do you have a fever?"

Harry pulled away slightly when she reached across the table to set the palm of her hand against his forehead. She was always mothering him and while he appreciated the fact she cared, sometimes it got on his nerves. "Hermione, I'm perfectly fine. I simply couldn't sleep is all."

"Did you dream of Voldermort again?" She asked with concern. The only reason she had dared speak his name was because she firmly believed that having fear in a name was showing fear. The only reason she didn't state his name in all discussions was due to the fact she tried to respect the feelings of her other friends. "You didn't let him in to your mind did you? You know how dangerous it is to let him get inside your head. I wish you would allow me to fix you up some 'dreamless sleep' draught; I know that it would help."

"I don't actually remember what my dream was about." He admitted after taking a bite of his toast. "I already told you my reasons for not wanting to take the draught. Sometimes instead of getting in to my mind, I get in to his. In the long run a few nightmares worth the change of getting the inside scoop to his plans is nothing."

She questions your ability to take care of yourself. She thinks you are weak. The mudblood feels as if she is better than you. Don't you want to show her how wrong she is? Don't you want to punish her? Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the voice echoing in his mind. He had no idea where the thoughts were coming from and it scared him. He had never had such dark thoughts in his life. He could never hurt Hermione, she was his best friend other than Ron. He must just be having an off day due to the rough start; hopefully he attitude would get better as the day wore on.

"I worry about you Harry." Hermione whispered as she finished her juice. "You have so much on your plate and even a grown adult would break down from all the pressure. I really do not want that to happen to you. You know I am here for you if you need anything. I may not be able to understand what you are going through, but I will stick by your side through anything."

Do you see the way she is looking at you? She wants you to claim her? She wants you to be powerful for her. She needs the power you can offer her. You know what you have to do don't you? You must embrace it, you must embrace the dark for her. She wants you to do it. Do it for her, become the dark power she needs to be the dark queen. Harry couldn't focus on anything other than the voice in his head and the stabbing pain it brought along with it. He could see that Hermione's lips were moving and yet he was unable to focus on the words she was saying. It was that voice, it was consuming him from the inside out. You are to weak to do anything aren't you? You don't deserve this body. You are wasting all of your potential and I will not allow you to do that. I am going to put this body to use and there is nothing you can do about it.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione questioned when she noticed her seemed a bit off. Something was wrong with him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Harry I think you should talk to Madam Pomfrey and have her write a note giving you permission to skip class today. I think you need to get some rest; you look exhausted and I feel some rest would do you good. I will be sure to pick up all of your homework and help you with whatever you miss. It would be better for to skip one day than risk stretching yourself out so thin you end up really sick."

Somehow Harry managed to focus on her words and he had to agree with her. If Hermione was telling him that he should skip class then he must look horrible. "I think that is what I am going to do. I am sure after a day of rest I will be perfectly fine. It's probably lack of sleep. I'll see you later after all your classes. Thanks again Hermione, I would be lost without you."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again to everyone who has sent me get well wishes. Okay I want to make something about this story clear, when Voldermort was in Harry's mind he knows someone is there making him think a certain way, but whenever he tries to figure out what is going on or tell someone, it is like he gets blocked.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Even as a student, Tom Riddle thirsted for knowledge and years later when he became the greatest wizard of all time, his thirst for knowledge had not wavered or dimmed in the least. If anything it had only grown like a gnawing hunger in his gut that could never be sated. It was one of the many reasons the dark arts had caught his attention in the first place. Dark magic was always changing, evolving, and because of that anyone who excelled in the dark arts had an automatic edge above everyone else. The people on the light side were restricted by rules and morals; Voldermort did not have such a problem and it was one of the reasons he remained so powerful and why he had lasted as long as he had.

It was his need to know everything which had him looking over a folder full of information about one Hermione Granger. He must have read the file at least ten times as he looked over every little detail. To know your enemy, or to learn how to corrupt them, you needed to know everything about them no matter how small the detail may seem at first glance. She was the brightest witch of her age; he could give the little mudblood her credit despite her lineage. Her test scores rivaled what his had been when he attended Hogwarts. If she had been in his year, well she would've made a wonderful death eater. Her brilliance alone would have caught his attention back then.

Another thing he locked in his brain was the fact that every single time he tried to finish off the Potter boy, she was there in one way or another. The 'boy who lived' would no doubt be dead by this point if it hadn't been for her. Yes, she was the key to destroying Harry Potter and the magical world. With her by his side they would reshape this world in order to mold it the way they wanted. It was the way it had to be. The prophecy had made it abundantly clear either he corrupt her or end up dead, forever no resurrection death. Voldermort had worked too hard to get where he was today and no boy was going to stop him now.

At first he wanted to kill the girl. He figured if she was out of the way the prophecy would be void, but when he tried, and he had numerous times, nothing happened; he couldn't seem to do it. It was almost as if his magic failed when he tried to kill her. He could still feel the magic in his body, but he could not channel it. Sending someone else to do the task was not an option either; he had tried, but when he went to issue the order the words got stuck in his throat. After a lot of thought and hours of research, Voldermort realized it must be some sort of clause in the prophecy. The girl had to live; she needed to make a choice and with that choice the fate of the entire magical world would be sealed. Obviously if she made the choice now it would be to fight for the good, to do the right thing. Ms. Granger had yet to taste the dark side, but when she did, the dark lord knew without a doubt Hermione would never go back; it just wouldn't be possible. He knew better than anyone the lure of dark magic.

Voldermort sighed as he finished reading her file yet again. He realized what must happen next, but he was not relishing the thought of actually having to go through with it. To be in the body of the 'boy who lived'? To once again be trapped by the walls of Hogwarts castle? The last thing he wanted was to suffer through his teenage years for a second time, but choice did he really have? In life you always had to do things you would rather not and for Voldermort this was one of those things. Besides, the bright side to this situation was the fact he may be able to recruit some of the students to the darkness. Everybody loved Harry bloody Potter and they would follow him blindly without asking questions. All he had to do was make them believe they were doing something noble, pure, and good. Manipulating them would be easy and by the time anyone realized what had happened it would be too late.

"Nagini," He ran his hands along the length of his beloved pet. "Bellatrix is going to look after you while I am away."

The snake hissed as she complained about his choice and the dark lord laughed lightly, a sound only Nagini had ever heard. "You know I would take you with me if I could, but you would have to stay in the chamber of secrets with the dead basilisk. It is better if you stay here. I know Bellatrix is not your favorite person, but you'll have plenty to eat with all the muggles she has locked up in the basement and you can roam without fear of being seen. You need to watch over this body Nagini. When I possess the Potter boy this body is going to be in a sort of magical sleep. I will have no way of defending myself should someone discover my body. You are the only one I trust to keep watch over me until I return, whether or not if I return to this body or in another."

The snake curled around his body as he once again picked up the folder and began to read. He wanted to be prepared for anything and everything. Very soon he would start the most important mission of his life and he could not imperio someone to get what he wanted this time. For the first time in many years, Tom Riddle had himself a real challenge and a part of him was excited to see what would happen next and how many people he could break.

TBC…

**AN: Hi everyone, I am sorry if this chapter sucked, but I haven't been feeling well as you all know. The next chapters will be better I promise.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

Harry Potter felt absolutely terrible as he had the last couple of days. Despite going to see Madam Pomfrey to identify what was wrong and hopefully getting a potion to help, he still felt as if he had been hexed. Medically he was perfectly fine. Nobody could find anything to explain his symptoms which included a splitting migraine, cold sweats, loss of appetite, and even mood swings. Eventually the medi witch concluded it to be nothing more than a severe case of stress. He had been ordered to take it easy during the weekend and if the symptoms were still as bad by the time Monday rolled around, he was to come back and they would go from there.

Hermione Granger was in the common room catching up on a good book since she had finished her homework the day before, when she saw her best friend stumble down the stairs and in to the chair next to her. Immediately she was on her feet and standing next to him with the palm of her hand pressed up against his forehead as she checked for a temperature. The head coming off of him almost scalded her. He was burning up with fever. He should be in bed instead of the common room. He needed sleep and plenty of fluids or at least that was what the bookworm though he needed since it is what her mother did for her whenever she was sick. For a brief moment she thought of conjuring up a steaming bowl of chicken soup, but then she remembered he had not been eating much and so it would be a waste of time.

"Harry James Potter! What on earth were you thinking getting out of bed?" Picking up a quilt off of the chair she had been using, she tucked it around 'the boy who lived' without bothering to ask first if he was even cold. "You are supposed to be resting this weekend. If you needed something then all you had to do was summon Dobby. He is supposed to be looking after you anyways."

Harry was exhausted and he had tried to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. "I wanted to be near the fire. I cannot seem to get warm. Hey, why aren't you in Hogsmeade with the others Mione'?"

She shrugged lightly before getting him another quilt. She was hoping she could get him to sweat the fever out. "I had no desire to go out today. Ron has a date with Lavender and Ginny also has a date, but I honestly do not remember with who. She seems to have a new boyfriend every week. Besides, I wanted to be here in case you did something stupid like try to get out of bed, which you did so I know I made the right choice."

"Mione' you know I can take care of myself. You didn't have to stick around in order to keep an eye on me." He stated with a shake of his that made him dizzy so he stopped almost as soon as he had started. "You deserve to have a life Hermione. You need to get out and have fun you know? I appreciate that you worry about me, but please do not give up your weekend for me."

"Who said it was just for you?" She teased before sitting back down in her previous seat. "This may surprise you Harry, but I am not like others my age. While they enjoy going out, I would rather stay in. I like to have some time to myself. Plus I get to spend my weekend with you and I consider that a win not a loss."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you for the compliment. So tell me a little bit about what you are reading."

"It's a muggle book actually." She told him before looking down at the book again. "It is all about Greek Mythology and the stories of the Gods. My favorite has always been the story of Hades and Persephone."

Her friend recognized the names, but not the entire story. "That's the one about the God of the Underworld kidnapping her right?"

Hermione wasn't at all surprised Harry had head the story. Now if it had been Ron, she would have been amazed. "Yes, that's the one where Persephone is kidnapped by Hades, but that is not the reason I enjoy the story. I like it because it shows how even the darkest of creatures can love. Hades loved her and after he realized he could not force her to love him back, he let her go, of course he tricked her in to eating the seeds so she would have to come back, but as it turns out Persephone didn't exactly want to leave. She had fallen in love with him as well and of course their relationship was not what fairytales are made up of, it was passionate and obsessive. That is the reason I find it so interesting. Someone as innocent as Persephone learned to love Hades, who everyone else saw to be a monster."

"I never really understood how Persephone could fall in love with him. He was everything she was supposed to hate." Harry replied. "I can understand Hades because his motives were selfish; he wanted her for himself. Hades was the definition of darkness and evil and she was the exact opposite. He wanted that for himself, wanted to understand it and even corrupt it. I think he eventually learned to love her, but it was obsession first and foremost."

"Yet he let her go." Hermione countered enjoying the debate they were having. "Does that not show he cared for her?"

"The only reason he let her go was because he knew she would have to come back." Harry's reply was swift. "By tricking her in to eating the seeds, he knew she would be forever tied to him."

His muggle born friend smiled slightly as she thought of a counter. "That is only assuming he did trick her in to eating the seeds. Persephone was smart and so she knew exactly what she was doing. She had refused to eat anything while she was there until the day she was freed. It is my belief she wanted a reason to come back and that is why she ate the seeds. She saw something in him she would never be able to explain to others and because of that fact she found another way to be with him."

Again Harry rolled his eyes. "We can agree to disagree on that Mione. I still maintain he tricked her in order to get what he wanted. If he really loved her, well, he could have found a better way of making his feelings known. You don't force people you love in to doing something against their will. Enough debate for now, I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit. If you want to read out loud I wouldn't mind."

"If you wanted me to read you a story to help you fall asleep then all you had to do was ask." She told him with a smile before flipping her book open to the story of Persephone and Hades. "Before you fall off in to slumberland I have to say one more thing on the topic of our debate. Yes, what Hades did was wrong. He never should have forced her in to something she didn't want, but on the other hand he had never known love or been treated with kindness and due to that fact he acted the only way he knew how. It wasn't right and yet was it really wrong since he knew no other way?"

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one it is where it really starts. Let me know what you all think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

When Harry woke up he realized right away something was different. He wasn't alone in his head if that made any sense at all. He could feel someone else there with him and the terrifying thing had to be how strong the presence was. It was taking over, pushing him to the very corner of his mind and trapping his very own mind. When he tried to move or open his eyes nothing happened. The same thing occurred when he tried desperately to move any other part of his body. He had no control whatsoever so that had to mean whoever was in his body had total control. Panic started to bubble up when the 'Boy Who Lived' kept trying to gt any bit of control over his physical body and nothing happened.

_Fight all you want Potter, it will do you no good. This body is now mine and there is nothing you can do to stop it._ Harry recognized the voice almost instantly and he grew insanely angry which caused the voice in his head to laugh. _I consider this a fair trade considering you destroyed my original body. You took my life and now I am going to take yours._

_You can't have my body!_ He snapped wishing he could do something, anything to stop this from happening. _You had your own body, your own life, and you wasted it. You let yourself become a monster Tom and I am not going to allow you to do the same thing to me._

Voldermort laughed once more as he opened the eyes of the new body slowly trying to get a good feel of it. _What exactly do you think you are going to do? There isn't anything you can do actually I made sure of that. The longer I am in this body the more you will fade away and become weaker until eventually you are nothing more than a small hassle I will be able to push from my mind completely._

_My friends will realize what's going on. You will never get away with this._ He absolutely confident that his friends, especially Hermione, would see what was happening and get his body back. Voldermort would not win this one, Harry would make sure of that. He had too much to live for. _Dumbledore will see right through you. He knows me well as do my friends and they will know you are an imposter who stole my body._

_No they won't._ The dark responded as he looked over and saw the mudblood, Hermione Granger fast asleep in an arm chair with a book resting in her lap. She must have fallen asleep shortly after Harry and that meant she had not seen the violent seizure he had when his body tried to keep Voldermort out and failed. _Do you really think she will discover the truth? I highly doubt that considering if she even comes close I will make her forget again. She won't want to believe her best friend has changed. I have lived a long time and seen it before. People tend to ignore the signs of change, especially signs which indicate an unpleasant change. The mudblood will try to convince herself that everything is fine because if she accepts the truth it will destroy her faith in good. So you see Potter, I have already won. Nobody is coming to save you and even if they were, it would be too late. Most of your little friends will be dead by that point in time and the ones who are lucky enough to be spared will already have given in to the darkness and there is no turning back when that happens._

Harry knew that if he wanted to get his body back then he would have to get as much information as possible about what Voldermort was planning while in his body. Of course he couldn't just come out and ask since the evil wizard was not a fool; surviving all these years proved that without a doubt. The only thing Harry could think of doing, even though it wasn't his first choice, was watching and listening for a few days, weeks if he had to though he sure hoped it wouldn't take that long, but he would watch and listen until he picked up something which could be useful in getting his body back; plus if he wanted to look at this situation as a half full glass of water instead of a half empty one, he could say the one good thing about all of this was he may be able to get information about the death eaters and such that could give the good guys a step up in this war. Yes, he would try to gather as much intel as he could and he would fight Voldermort with everything he had because like he had told the dark lord, he had something to live for and love was one heck of a motivational tool.

_You didn't succeed in taking me over at the Ministry and you will not do so now._ He stated feeling exhausted all of a sudden. The last thing Harry wanted was to fade off in to sleep, if he could sleep, he wasn't exactly sure how that worked, since that would mean Voldermort had full control over his body, but deep down he knew that he had no choice. _Like I told you then, I pity you because you will never know love or friendship. Just because you have taken over my body it doesn't mean you will ever find what you are looking for and as much as you will try to deny it, I know that all you want is to be accepted. You are curious to understand love because it is the one thing you've never had and with the way your twisted mind worksI have no doubt you are going to try to find a way to harness the power of love for your own selfish game, but it won't work and do you want to know why? It won't work because in order to understand love you have to be capable of it in the first place and we both know you are not. Gloat all you want Tom, I have already won due to the fact people care about me. Who would care about you if something happened?_

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. I am still not doing well health wise, but writing keeps my mind off fo things.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

Hermione Granger found herself in the library the next afternoon once classes had finished for the day. Usually she would be in the common room with the others, but she needed some time alone away from her friends because as much as she cared about them, there were times when she simply needed to get away from it all and just take a breather and there was no better place than the library to and lose her worries and stress in the words of a good book. For the most part her friends left her to it since they weren't all that interested in books with the same intensity she was, which made perfect sense because everyone had different ways of winding down and reading was Hermione's. It was good to have different hobbies than everyone around you since it helped keep things interesting and fun. Her mother once told her that if everyone liked the same things the world would be a boring place and Hermione was inclined to agree.

She moved to a section in the back of the library hoping to find some new reading material and she was surprised to find Harry standing in the very back as he thumbed through the different titles. She hadn't expected to see him here, but it was not as if she had never seen Harry in the school library at all, he came here loads more often that Ron and sometimes they even studied together and that is why she made her way over to him with a slight skip in her step. It was good to see her friend looking better, she had been really worried when he was sick.

"Hi Harry!" She greeted when she finally reached him. "I thought for sure Ron would have talked you in to a game of wizard chess. He tried to get me to play, but as usual I declined since his is an arse when he wins. I'll never understand wizard chess and that is why I will stick to the muggle version. Anyways, I just thought I'd say hi and now that I have, well I think I'll get back to my book and let you get back to yours."

As she turned to leave his voice stopped her in her tracks. "You can stay if you want Mione. The only reason I came down here was because I was hoping to find you here."

Hermione blushed slightly because the way he was looking at her, well he had never done that before and for some reason it made her feel strange in a way she couldn't comprehend. "You were looking for me? Is everything alright? Did you need help with something?"

"No, everything is fine I can assure you." He stated as they headed to an empty table in the library and sat down across from each other. "I know things have been weird lately, but I wanted you to know that I really do appreciate everything you do for me Hermione, I don't think I tell you that enough. I'm not sure where I would be if you weren't in my life. I realize that I don't always treat you the way you deserve and this is my way of making it up to you and letting you know that even if I don't always show it, I do care about you and appreciate everything that you do."

"I know you do Harry." She told him with a soft smile as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "You have so much on your plate and I understand that. I don't need to be complimented or anything Harry because I know that you appreciate my help and I am not helping you because I want to be recognized for my actions, but rather because I care for you. You're my best friend in the entire world and the first person who ever tried to get to know me and look past my bookworm side. You saw me for who I am on the inside and that just shows how good of a person you are. That's the reason I'm your friend Harry."

Voldermort, who of course was still in Harry's body, made sure to grin at her even though her comment made him feel sick to his stomach. They were no doubt left over from Harry Potter, but in time they would hopefully fade and for now he simply pushed them to the back of his mind as he had done with the 'boy who lived' for a short while at the very least.

"I'm not sure I have ever told you this Hermione, but you are the most important woman in my life. You make me want to be the best possible version of myself that I can be." Voldermort hated to spout out those kinds of words and yet it was needed if he was to get her where he needed her to be if the prophecy was indeed true. It shouldn't be all that hard. His plan was to manipulate her in to falling for him, whom she just assumed to be Harry, and by the point she found out the truth it would be too late for her to do anything. Perhaps he would even let her live to be his dark queen because he would need a dark queen in his life to help rule beside him and raise the child that according to the prophecy would be conceived and the end of the light side forever. "I'd be lost without you, I hope you know that."

"You're making me blush Harry!" Hermione told him with a bright smile shot in his general direction. "It is very sweet of you to say such things and I want you to know that I have no plans of leaving your side. No matter how bad things may get, I am always going to be here, even if you order me away I will still still by you. Whatever you have to do with in the upcoming future, I can guarantee you won't have to face it alone."

TBC...

**AN: I am very sorry if this was not a good chapter, I just, with my health the way it is lately I am tired all the time and I write shorter chapters and such. I do hope that you all liked this chapter it is sort of the start where you get to know a little of what Voldermort is planning and yet it does not give everything away yet. I am kind of excited about the next chapter so I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

It had been exactly one week since Voldermort had taken over Harry's body and most of the time he could be found with Hermione Granger. The dark lord knew in order to make sure the prophecy went accordingly he would have to become a constant in her life more than the Actual Harry had been. Speaking of the actual Harry Potter reminded him how annoying the boy could be whenever 'he who must not be named' was unable to keep the 'boy who lived' trapped in the back of his mind. On top of all that, the left over emotions in Voldermort's newly stolen body were causing him a few problems and even though he figured they would pass in time, it was still a pain to deal with them at this moment in time. He was in the body of a teen boy and considering he had once been a teenager himself, well the idea of having to go through puberty for a second time was less than appealing.

As of right now Voldermort and Hermione were in the library once again. They had started spending more time here and considering Ron and Ginny would rather eat dirt flavored 'Betty Botts every flavored beans' than be caught in the library, the pair did not have to worry about someone coming in and interrupting them while they were busy doing homework or discussing good books. At first Hermione had found it odd her best friend had suddenly taken such and interest in books, but she chalked it up to him growing up and acting more mature since he was getting older and had more to deal with leaving little time for childish games. Still, she worried about him and made a promise to herself that she would make sure he had some good times and not ones that were always so stressful; he'd had a hard life and if there was anything she could do to bring even a little joy in his life then she would do it, but she would worry about that and instead focus on the question she had wanted to ask Harry for a while now, but never had for fear of upsetting him.

"Harry," Hermione paused to clear her throat nervously. "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately about Voldermort and why he ended up the way he did. Since he is back now, I feel as if we should know more about his past because it could give us a clue as how to defeat him. Have you ever wondered what would have happened had he been given a better life? With you it's different because even though your parents died before you were born, you at least knew they loved you. He never had that Harry. Voldermort went looking for his father since his mother was dead and when he found him, well let's say it was not a happy reunion like the one you had with Sirius. He never had anyone who really and truly cared for him so it is not hard to understand why he turned evil or why he hates muggles. I'm not saying what he has done in the past and will try to do in the future isn't wrong because it is unforgivable and yet in a way it's understandable. A part of me, a very small part, feels sorry for him. He has never known love and even when he came to Hogwarts and was sorted in to Slytherin nobody accepted him since he was a half blood. Students in other houses disliked him for the fact he was a Slytherin and his housemates hated him because his blood wasn't 'pure' like theirs. I cannot even begin to fathom what that must have been like. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and be the friend he never had. Perhaps it would have changed the course of the entire wizarding world."

Voldermort, also known as Tom Riddle, was stunned by her words. He could hear Harry in the back of his mind making snide comments as he tried to push forward and take control over his body. "You believe in redemption then? What if the person does not see the need for it? Not everyone wishes to be pure and good Hermione. Have you ever thought about the fact Voldermort may actually enjoy the life he lives? To find redemption you must want to be redeemed. Do you honestly feel as if Voldermort is one of those people?"

"How can he know if he wants to seek redemption if he has never been taught the difference between good and evil?" She shot the question at him and he had to hold back a smirk. This mudblood could be quite the little firecracker when she wanted to be, though he had to admit her belief everyone could be saved was quite annoying at certain times. "I know it sounds crazy Harry, but if you'd suffered through the kind of life he did, you may very well have ended up the exact same way and please don't take that wrong way. All I am trying to say is nobody is born evil Harry; the truth is some people are strong enough to handle a tough life without letting it darken their souls and others are not. When you finally do defeat Voldermort, and I have the upmost confidence that you will, you need to remember this conversation. Sometimes compassion can do more than any spell, curse, or potion."

Voldermort grew quite for a few seconds as he thought about everything the mudblood had said moments before. If he had been in his old body or not focused on seducing her for the sake of making sure the prophecy and ending the light side, which included Dumbledore, forever then he most likely would have cut her tongue out with the most painful curse he could think of before forcing her to endure hours under the Cruciatus curse before finally ending her life with the by using the killing curse, but considering that was not an option as of right now he would just have to suffer through it. Feeling everything Harry Potter felt was not making it any easier.

"You can be too nice sometimes Hermione Granger." A forced laugh slipped through his slightly parted lips even though he felt sick to his stomach. "You tend to see good in everyone even if they do not deserve it. Hey I have an idea, how about you and I go for a walk by the lake? It's such a beautiful day and I would hate to waste it by keeping us both locked in the library."

Offering his hand to her, Voldermort smirked when she took it and stood up with his help. This was officially the start of seducing the mudblood Hermione Granger and while he had been disgusted when he first heart the prophecy, but after spending some time with her he realized that while her goody personality left something to be desired, her body was tempting, well what he could see of her figure that is since her robes covered most of her body, and he was after all in a teenage boys body and everyone knew what teen boys felt and thought when around a pretty girl. Perhaps this could end up better than he first anticipated.

TBC...

**AN: FIrst of all, I want to thank everyone who has messaged me about my health and offered kind wishes, it really does mean a lot to me andd thank you for being so understanding about the delays in updating sometimes due to my health issues. Anyways, I really hope you all liked this chapter and in the next one you get to hear from Harry.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

Voldmort disguised in Harry's body, was walking along the edge of the lake with Hermione beside him, or at least she had been a few seconds before, but when he went to look at her she was no where she had been and immediately he stopped walking in order to look around for her having no idea where she could have wandered off to. Just as he spun around a jet of ice cold water hit him directly in the face and after he was able to blink the water from his eyes, he saw Hermione laughing hysterically holding her wand out in front of her which was still dripping water from the last spell she had cast.

His first reaction was to cast Crucio on her for humiliating him, but the words died on his lips as he remembered she did not see him as Voldermort, but rather as her friend Harry Potter and friends would not use unforgivable curses on each other. She had only done it as a joke and he would have to react according to how a friend should act even though he had no experience when it came to understanding friendship or fun for that matter.

"I thought you could use a bath." She joked while twirling her wand between her fingers though if one looked carefully they would be able to tell she was tense, ready to defend herself should he try to get her back. Voldermort had to admire her for that, she knew how to look smug and naive when she wanted to, when in all reality her mind was always on edge, ready for whatever may come next. "I was tempted to spray you down with floral perfume, but I figured you didn't want nor did you need a reason for more people to give you attention you hate. Perhaps I will save that for Ron, goodness knows he would enjoy the attention."

_If she knew the truth then she would say the same things about you. You and I both know that you crave attention. It's the reason you turned evil isn't it Tom? I mean, you're a half blood and all that spouting you do about 'pure blood' is nothing more than a way to get ignorant bigots to follow you. What would your loyal death eaters think if they knew the truth of your heritage? Do you honestly believe they would still follow you even though you were 'less' than them because of the lack of purity in your blood?_ The smug inner voice that was Harry Potter had a gleeful sort of feelings behind the words he spoke to the darkest wizard of all time in his head. _If you think about it, Ron has more right to your beliefs than you do considering he is a full blood._

_Ronald is the perfect example of what happens when a family practices inbreeding._ Voldermorts reply was swift and full of self assurance. His tone then changed to something more menacing and full of unfulfilled threats. _I would watch how you speak to me boy. In case you have forgotten, right now I am in control of your body and that means I am also in control of your wand. If you're not careful, your little muggleborn friend could end up having a horrible and life ending accident. We wouldn't want that now would we?_

Harry immediately quieted down since he did not want to be the reason Hermione was caused any harm. He knew that as long as he did what Voldermort requested for time being, Hermione would be safe since the dark lord would never want to risk his secret coming to light and it would if the brightest witch of this age and his best friend came to any harm. 'He who must not be named' was smart enough, as much as Harry hated to admit it, to know any wrong move, no matter how small, could cause his plan for world domination to come tumbling down all around him.

"I think you just hate the idea of other women throwing themselves at me." He teased and when she smiled and shook her head with a laugh, Voldermort knew he had reacted accordingly and gave himself a mental pat on the back for his success. "You do realize this calls for revenge don't you?"

Hermione had no time to block the tickling curse he sent her way even though she had been ready for it, because for some reason Harry seemed to have gotten faster when it came to casting spells overnight. She figured he had been practicing in his spare time and this was the first time she had noticed the change considering they did not duel on a daily basis. She would have to remember to practice more often as well to make sure she kept up with him. Harry had a tendency to get himself in to all kinds of trouble and it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for anything, especially these days now that Voldermort was back and no doubt plotting his next move to destroy everything good and pure.

"Harry, stop!" She cried between laughs as she fell to her knees holding her ribs in order to try and control her laughing. "This isn't fair! You know how ticklish I am and I can't- I can't- there is no way I can cast a counter spell while I am- while I'm having fits of uncontrollable laughter!"

"That's kind of the point." He shot back cheekily with a grin which felt odd on his face. He couldn't remember ever having smiled in any form he had taken. Not a real smile anyways, he had forced fake ones plenty of times, but this was different and he was sure it was something he would never get used to, not that he wanted to anyways. There were more important things in life than something as trivial and useless as fun and enjoyment which created the strange smiling expression that was making his cheeks hurt this very moment. "What kind of wizard would I be if I left room for error? That is one way to get yourself killed."

Finally he removed the spell when she started to laugh so hard she began choking as well. "Well I am pretty sure I won't die from a tickling spell, though you never know, stranger things have happened in the past and will most assuredly happen in the future as well. How about we call a truce for now? We both know that if we were to get in to a spell casting war, I would win in the end."

_She has a point. Hermione is, wait, why am I even talking to you? Forget I said anything_.

_Gladly_. Voldermort mentally muttered hoping the stupid annoying boy would shut up and go back to the far reaches of his mind where he would no longer be a problem. "I never realized how cocky you could be Mione. It's a wonder you weren't sorted in to Slytherin."

Hermione paled at the comment wondering how Harry could joke of such a thing considering he had almost been sorted in to Slytherin house first year during the sorting ceremony. "I cannot believe you would even joke about that Harry. You of all people know what it's like almost be sorted in to Slytherin. The sorting hat wanted to put you there or have you conveniently forgotten that little little tidbit of information? I would rather face Voldermort himself than be sorted in to Slytherin. You really shouldn't joke about something like that Harry. It is no laughing matter and if either of had been put there, who knows what could have happened?"

Voldermort wanted to role his eyes at her self righteous rant, yet he managed to hold it in and look guilty and apologetic to the best of his ability. "You're right Hermione, I really shouldn't have joked about something as serious as that. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." She replied while ruffling his hair in a playful manner. "I've forgiven Ron for a lot worse haven't I? Come on, it is such a beautiful day and we shouldn't waste it. Let's take a walk around the grounds until it is time for you to get ready for the Quiddich match this evening."

With a nod he offered her his arm which she took happily. So Potter had almost been sorted in to Slytherin? Well this was interesting to say the least. Maybe it would be something he could use in the future. Perhaps this muggleborn was more useful than he had first thought. Yes, he would have to do some digging to see what other information among other things he would be able to pry from her. Whether she realized it or not, Hermione Granger was going to help him bring the wizard and muggle world to their knees.

TBC...

**AN: Hi guys, I am so sorry my updates have been slow, but you all know why and I thank every single one of you for being so patient and understanding. Now I want to make it clear, this is not a Voldermort redemption story, but there may be moments where he changes a bit, but that is because he feels what Harry feels and such. His main goal, the evilness inside of him is always going to be there. I just wanted to make that clear. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter like always and I do hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!

Not many people knew this, but when Tom was in Hogwarts back in his time, he had actually been part of the Slytherin Quiddich team. Like Harry, he had been a seeker and never once had he lost a game in all the years he had had been the longest winning streak in Hogwarts history. Of course he hadn't played in years, but he figured it hadn't changed all that much and considering the current student body, he really did not think it would be all that hard to win the game, though he was loathed to win it for Gryffindor, but given as he was supposed to be Harry, he really had no other choice. Besides, when he had been in school he had come up with a few curses which could not be traced in order to ensure his team would win and it was about time he put them to good use once again. Causing a little pain would make him feel better after having to deal with Potter's emotions lately. Most people would try less violent means to get rid of their frustration, but Lord Voldermort wasn't like everyone else, history had shown that, and so he had to find other ways to get rid of his tension,

"You ready Harry?" Tom looked up to see the red headed twins Fred and George headed his way with broomsticks in hand. "Perfect weather for the game eh? Be sure to watch out for that lightning, though if you do get hit it would be a riot to see you light up like, what do the muggles call it? Oh yeah, Christmas tree, it would be amusing to see that."

Tom sighed while wondering what on earth Hermione could find interesting about the Weasley family to consider them friends. He only spoke with them when he had to do so in order to keep up the facade of being Harry Potter. "I'm glad you will get a kick out of my horrible death should I be hit with lightning. Anything to give you two a good laugh right?"

The twins nodded before speaking at the same time. "Laughter is the best cure to, well, everything actually. Come on mate we better get out on the field before Wood comes looking for us. The last time we were late for a game he used the tongue twisted curse and we couldn't talk right for three days. We really don't fancy having to deal with that again anytime soon."

He nodded as they headed out on the field. He could feel the real Harry in the back of his mind trying to come out and take control, but not having much luck as usual. 'Stay away from my friends! I know that you plan to cheat to win and I will not let you hurt them. You have already hurt so many people, I won't allow you to hurt anyone else. Dumbledore was always right about you, always saw right through you. Dumbledore knew you were a fraud and had to cheat in order to do anything. I used to be scared of you, but then I realized how sorry I feel for you. If you want to know who a great wizard was then I will tell you; James Potter was someone to be admired. My father never had to cheat to get what he wanted and he wasn't afraid of you either.'

'Well he is dead now, killed by my own hands so your little rant about him being a great wizard means nothing.' Not wanting to deal with Potter anymore right now, he quickly and violently pushed him to the back of his mind making sure he would be trapped for a while.

"Hey Georgie boy, I think our little Harry may have found himself in love." When Fred spoke it snapped the dark lord out of his thoughts and his expression changed to one of confusion. He had no idea what they were on about now and truthfully he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he got an answer anyways when Fred Weasley noticed the confused expression on his face. "You have been staring at Hermione for the past five minutes and we couldn't get you out of your dazed state and because we've the look you were giving her before, we know that whether you realize it or not, you have fallen head over heals for our little Hermione Granger."

Immediately Tom could feel a scowl ready to cross over his lips and yet he managed to keep it hidden because from what he knew, Harry Potter never scowled. It took him a moment to muster up a good comeback, something Harry himself would no doubt say. "Hermione is my best friend. Am I not allowed to look at my best friend now?"

George scoffed, obviously not believing a word he had heard. "My younger brother is one of your best friends as well and you never look at him in the same you were looking at her. It's about time you noticed she was a girl, and a very attractive one at that. Fred and I were planning a pool about who would wind up together, Ron and Hermione, you and Ron, or you and Hermione. I want to say thank you because my money was going to be on you, though were some people who thought you would end up with Ginny since you saved her and everything her first year."

"Bloody hell!" Oliver Wood had a look of annoyance on his face. "What do we have to do in order to get your attention? I have been calling your names for three minutes! If you don't hurry up and mount your brooms we will have to forfeit the game. Whatever you are discussing can wait until after the match. Now, hurry up and get out on that field!"

Voldermort was relieved he wouldn't have to continue this conversation right this moment. He had no desire to talk about emotions he did not feel nor would he ever feel for anyone, probably even his child should the prophecy come to pass. Still, even as he grabbed the broomstick and got ready to mount, he could not help it when he looked back at Hermione one final time before the game officially started. The Weasley twins had been wrong, the only reason he was looking at her at all was because she would be a part of his future. He had to make sure she fell in to his trap of false and broken promises.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this shorter chapter. Voldermort, in Harry's body, is starting to feel things he does not understand and so that will play a mega big part in this story. Okay, so I got back to my doctors in a few weeks and I may have to have a really dangerous surgery and I just wanted you all to know that in case I do not get a chance to update before it happens, though I will try.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
